Reflection
by Arle Nadja
Summary: Reflection is the sequel of Mirror. We meet Kyoko, the only one who knows Linn. But her want to find her ends up with her suffering through the same thing as Linn. But can everybody protect the Mirror of Dreams from Dimentio when it unveils itself?
1. Chapter 1: Somebody

_**Linn**_

…

_Someone…_

_Someone was out there…_

_Someone who knew Linn…_

_There had to be…_

_**Earth**_

A school bell rang as middle school students poured out of their classrooms. It was the best part of the school day: The end of the school day. Many pushed their way to get out fast; others weren't exactly the rushing type.

Thus was the story of 13-year-old Kyoko.

Kyoko was Japanese, but came here a few years ago. She had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail, a white V-neck top, a black skirt, a silver belt, and very light blue shoes. Her parents always made her wear fancy skirts, but neither knew she always wore jeans underneath.

An interesting note was that a mirror like star dangled from a silver chain that she wore around her neck. Unbeknownst to others, and even herself, it was the Mirror Shard. This was sort of ironic, because Kyoko's name itself meant Mirror, like Linn's meant Dream.

Unfortunately, she was friends with Linn before her kidnapping, but Linn didn't know. Kyoko herself was concerned about Linn's disappearance, which was about 2 weeks ago.

"Linn was an orphan, so maybe she got adopted or something, and then they moved to…Alaska." Kyoko suggested. She slammed her head into her closed locker. That was idiotic. All she knew is that Linn disappeared, and Kyoko seemed to be the only one who noticed. At least today had been the last day of school, and summer vacation had FINALLY begun. Kyoko sighed as she opened her locker to grab the remainder of her things. A strange note was taped to the inside. Carefully, Kyoko took it off. Her heart stopped as she read it to herself.

"_Dear Kyoko,_

_I couldn't help but hear about your loss. But you'll be delighted to know that I know where Linn is, and I can easily show you. Linn will be in the Eternal Woods. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again._

_Ciao!"_

There wasn't a name anywhere, but that didn't matter. Linn was in the Eternal Woods, which wasn't that far away. As Kyoko's heart began to beat again, she hopped on her bike. Pedaling as fast as she possibly could, Kyoko reached her destination within a few minutes. As soon as she reached the rim of it, she took off on foot…

_**Toad Town**_

Back with Ki and the others, after Linn had returned to Earth, they all returned to Toad Town, and their normal lifestyles. But although some of them didn't notice it, they all missed Linn a lot.

So they were ticked off. Life happens.

Ki could feel something was wrong. They had let Linn go back alone to Earth. Who knows what could happen there?

But, Linn was gone, and there was no changing that.

Crud.

_**Linn**_

_Something bad HAD to be happening. After all, she just went unconscious when she finally thought she was safe._

_Apparently she wasn't._

_Linn had to wake up, and she would prefer fast. All she could hope was that she still had the Dream Shard around her neck._

_Really, all she knew now was that unless a miracle happened, she wasn't going to be waking up at the Inn like last time._

_She shuddered at that thought._

_But she couldn't help but think about the book she had read about the Mirror of Dreams. So, she held the Dream Shard. Who the heck had the Mirror Shard then!? Linn was really ticked off by now…_

_**Eternal Woods**_

Kyoko looked around.

"Crud, I don't know where the heck to go. Stupid note." She mumbled.

"I swear, I'm going to beat the living crud out of whoever gave me this piece of crap. It doesn't even say exactly WHERE in the Eternal Woods!" Kyoko mumbled again. Then she paused.

"If I don't find where the heck I'm supposed to go in five minutes, I'm leaving." She sighed, continuing onward. Just like Linn, Kyoko was ticked off.

_**Toad Town**_

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

With Linn around, Toad Town had always been a little busier. But now that she was gone, the flow was a lot slower than before.

Vita sighed.

"When Linn got here, she was in here everyday. Now practically NOBODY comes here." A ticked off Vita explained to herself. Everyone else had to agree.

"Hey, where the heck did Ki just go?" Eni asked, noticing Ki was gone…

_**Forever Forest**_

Ki sat on a rock that was in the clearing of Forever Forest, the same place where the Mirror of Dreams was. Except now with Linn and the Dream Shard with her gone, it was invisible again. But according to the book, each generation that discovered their powers would have to go through a time when the Mirror of Dreams was unveiled. That would be Dimentio's chance.

Ki hoped that Linn would come back soon. After all, she was destined to hide the Mirror of Dreams yet again. But for that, she would also need the Mirror Shard. Ki couldn't help but wonder who that was…

_**Eternal Woods**_

Kyoko sighed.

"I swear, this is getting old. Where the heck is Linn?" she mumbled to herself. It was beginning to get darker out. She had obviously been here longer than the original 5 minutes she had planned.

But she was desperate, so she continued on...

_**Linn**_

_Where the heck was she, anyways?_

_That was the one thing she hated about this whole "unconscious" thing, she never knew where she was._

_That's what ticked her off._

_She wanted to struggle, but just like all of the other times before, the Wind depleted what was left of her energy._

_Basically, Linn was hopeless._

_All she could do was wait…_

_**Subcon**_

Somewhere far away, somewhere only dreamers knew of, a conversation was being held.

"I promise, I will not let you down." A voice said. It was a female Subcon Fairy. Unlike the other Subcon Fairies, this one had a ponytail coming out of her "hair", and "wore" a soft mint-green color rather than red. She also had a name, Feya.

"Good. Because if you DO fail…" the other voice began. It belonged to a female of some sort.

"…I won't fail Queen Cenedra. I promise." Feya assured her.

"Good." Cenedra said.

"Now, go complete your task." Cenedra ordered. Feya nodded, and flew off to Grambi-knows-where…

_**Eternal Woods**_

Kyoko sighed once more as she wandered around.

"I can't take much more of this…" she complained to herself.

She walked on for a few more minutes, until she suddenly saw something not too far off.

"Linn!" Kyoko cried, running towards her. Linn was unconscious in the same spot she had been in since yesterday, when the Wind knocked her out yet again.

"Linn! Linn, wake up!" she said. Linn was unresponsive. It's sorta hard to talk when you're half-alive. Now Kyoko was really ticked off.

"That's it! Who did this to her!?" she yelled. But the Woods seemed to be empty…but she was sadly mistaken. Tears swelled in her eyes, tears of sadness, joy, and anger all at once. Kyoko stood up and brushed off her skirt. Her heart pounded.

"Who!?" she yelled once again. But there was nothing but silence. Kyoko sighed. It was hopeless. Who would honestly tell someone that they purposely knocked someone unconscious? Nobody. Except for maybe an imbecile.

Suddenly, the Cold Wind blew by.

"What the heck?" Kyoko mumbled to herself. This was her first time experiencing the Wind. Suddenly, something felt as if it struck her heart. As Kyoko fell to the floor on her hands and knees, she felt the area around her heart. There was nothing there, not even any blood.

"What just happened?" Kyoko gasped, struggling to stay conscious. Her breathing was heavy as her arms and legs trembled. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, and she fell to the floor, and slowly faded into unconsciousness…

_**Kyoko**_

_What had just happened? Where was she? What was going on?_

_All of these questions buzzed around in Kyoko's head. She desperately tried to struggle and wake up, but all of her energy was gone._

_Unbeknownst to her, she had just suffered through the same thing as Linn…_

_**To be continued…**_

_**Kitayl: Well, that concludes the first chapter of the sequel to Mirror: Reflection.**_

_**Don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Just the Beginning

_**Somewhere**_

Somewhere, in some dimension, Feya flew through the sky. She was fairly small, only about the size of a small bird. In Subcon, that wasn't too unordinary.

Feya was on a quest that was specifically given to her by Queen Cenedra, who reigned over Subcon again after Wart was defeated by Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. Cenedra itself meant "Fantasy Name", so it sorta fit. She was the ruler of a fantasy world, a world that could only be reached in two ways.

1: By dreaming.

2: By going through a small tunnel that was located somewhere within the Mushroom Kingdom.

Feya had already gotten out of Subcon.

Her quest?

Feya had to find the "Pure Dreamer", and fast. Cenedra wasn't very specific, all she mentioned is that the Pure Dreamer held the Dream Shard.

That basically meant Feya was searching for Linn.

It was up to Feya to find Linn. Then she was supposed to bring her to Subcon somehow. She would just have to make things up as she went along…

_**Linn**_

"_Patience is a virtue." Linn told herself._

"_But it's my least favorite one…" she mumbled._

_She didn't know how long had passed, or where she was now. But she could've sworn, not too long ago, that she heard yelling, then the Wind going by._

_That voice was so familiar. It gave her a déjà vu kind of feeling. But she couldn't make out who it was._

_Now she was ticked._

_**Kyoko**_

_Kyoko was probably more ticked off than Linn was. After all, this was her first time in this "Void" thingy._

"_What the heck happened!?" she asked herself._

"_What was that Wind? I swear, that wasn't normal." She mumbled._

"_At least I'm not dead." Kyoko paused._

"_But I'm not exactly what you would call, "alive"."_

_Kyoko sighed. This was probably just a dream…_

…_Or a nightmare. Whatever._

_But deep down she knew that this wasn't a dream or a nightmare, she knew this was real._

_She also knew she was really ticked off!_

_**Forever Forest**_

Although Ki was seriously ticked off, she decided to return to Toad Town to continue her meaningless life. Great, now she was turning emo.

_**Toad Town**_

Soon, Ki returned to Toad Town. Using her fantastical shapeshifting abilities, she used it to change her style.

Her shoes were black with blue sparkles, her jeans were a bit darker, and she wore a black shirt with blue sparkles glittering all over it. Another first was that she actually wore her hair down for once, but it was still pixilated at the bottom.

Ki entered the Inn.

_**The Inn**_

"Hi, Vita." Ki sighed.

"Any news about Linn?" Vita asked, trying to lift her friend's spirits. Ki shook her head.

"Well, Nee is out there looking, so you're not the only one." Vita said softly. Ki sighed.

"Yeah, okay."

_**Eternal Woods**_

Surprisingly, Feya was a fast flyer and reached Earth within minutes. The Subcon Fairy flew through the woods like it was just another empty stop. Suddenly, she passed the clearing. Stopping in her tracks, she nearly hit a tree. But she gained her balance and flew over to where Linn and Kyoko were.

"What the heck happened here?" Feya asked. She suddenly recognized the Dream Shard, and knew Linn was the Pure Dreamer. Using teleporting magic that she remembered Queen Cenedra gave her, she quickly teleported Linn to Subcon. As soon as she was about to leave herself, she noticed Kyoko still there.

"Crud. I can't just leave this person here. But where the heck do I send her!? Eh, I'll just randomly do it and see what happens." Feya said. So, she teleported Kyoko away somewhere, and then Feya returned to Subcon, where she teleported Linn.

Dimentio was probably gonna be ticked off.

_**Forever Forest**_

After Ki went back to Toad Town, Nee decided to take over the Forever Forest.

"'K, this place is freaky." She commented to herself. It was always dark and eerie here, but this was just extreme.

Suddenly, she heard something not too far off. It sounded like somebody just fell out of nowhere. Quickly, she ran off, until she reached the clearing. There, she saw Kyoko. It certainly wasn't Linn, but either way it was somebody important. Carefully, Nee dragged her to the Inn.

_**The Inn**_

"Vita! Ki! I found somebody!" Nee said frantically. Vita, Nee, and Ki put her in the bed.

"It's not Linn, but it's a human, 'K?" Nee explained.

Ki noticed the Mirror Shard.

"Hold up, that's the holder of the Mirror Shard!" Ki exclaimed.

"But…where the heck is Linn?" Vita asked. Ki paused.

"I don't know…"

_**Kyoko**_

_Kyoko couldn't feel, see, or hear anything._

_She was simply frightened. She didn't know what the heck was going on._

_At this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to…_

_But she was ticked off._

_She wanted out, she wanted to be free and wake up. But it was too hard to struggle with all of her energy drained out of her body…_

_**Linn**_

_Linn was also ticked off, but less. At least she SORTA knew what was happening._

_But she felt sorta funny. Kind of like she was about to wake up._

_At this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to, but she was sort of forced to. She dreaded what could happen next…_

_**Subcon**_

Linn woke up…on a cloud.

"What the heck?" she mumbled. She looked around until she saw Feya.

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled, falling over. Feya looked un-amused.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!? WHERE THE HECK AM I!?" Linn asked frantically. Feya sighed.

"My name is Feya, I am a Subcon Fairy, and YOU are in Subcon." Linn's heart froze.

"S-Subcon?" she stammered.

"Um, yes." Feya answered. A large smile spread across her face.

"YES! I'M NOT ON EARTH BUT I'M STILL ALIVE!" Linn cheered. Feya sweatdropped. Linn suddenly stopped.

"Wait, why the heck am I here?" she asked.

"Queen Cenedra sent me to find the Pure Dreamer, who would be the keeper of the Dream Shard."

"Oh…huh?" Feya sighed.

"It's a long story. I'll explain on the way there…"

_**Kyoko**_

_Kyoko was really ticked off._

_But she was starting to feel funny. Like…like she was waking up. Her heart filling with an "It's about time!" kind of feeling, she was ready to wake up ASAP!_

_**The Inn**_

Kyoko woke up and sat up.

"FINALLY!" she yelled happily. She looked around.

"CRUD! WHERE THE HECK AM I!?" the other three sighed.

_**An extremely long yet complete explanation of everything that had happened with Linn along with an introduction to the characters of the fanfic later…**_

"Wait…Linn was here!?" Kyoko asked.

"You know Linn?" Ki asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I seemed to be the only one on Earth who knew she was missing! But just earlier today I found an anonymous note that told me Linn was in the Eternal Woods. Shocked, I went there and found Linn unconscious. Next thing I know, I get struck by some freaky wind thing, I pass out, and now I'm here!" Kyoko explained. Vita frowned.

"Apparently Dimentio found out about our plot." She said. Ki's eyes widened.

"What about Linn!? We don't even know what happened to her!" she exclaimed. Nee sighed.

"I guess time'll have to answer that, 'K?" Ki sighed.

This was just the beginning.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Kitayl: Squee, I like writing this. :3**_

_**Anyways, please R&R!**_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
